Dynamic Duo
by CSIFanRider
Summary: When Don Flack and Danny Messer are fighting crime together, they're unstobbable. Together, they're a Dynamic Duo. ONESHOT


Dynamic Duo

Don Flack and Danny Messer sat in a New York issued police cruiser with Flack behind the wheel. The sirens blared in the background as they sped down the surprisingly non busy road. They were heading to a town house in the heart of Brooklyn, going to collect the main suspect in the double homicide of teenagers found in the south side of central park. They both sat in the car, their bodies loose with anticipation.

"How much longer til we get there?" Danny had asked Flack as he ran a hand through his blonde spiked hair. Don had a smirk on his face as he responded "Anxious Messer?"

"This guy made me dig through countless amounts of trash just to find the murder weapon, of course I am. I'd like to have him dig through trash for hours, see how he feels." Flack laughed as his blue eyes lit up with a twinkle.

"Don't worry Danny, we're almost there." Don answered as he turned the cruiser into the neighborhood the town house was in. They went half a mile further down the road before Flack had pulled the car to a stop on the right side of the road. Don turned the car off as they both got out of the car. He locked the car as both Flack and Danny walked side by side up to the front of the townhouse.

They both arrived at the wooden front door. Don brought his knuckles up to the door, and rapped the front door. A few seconds later the door opens, revealing a middle-aged with a five o'clock shadow.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a gruff voice as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, I'm Detective Messer and this is Detective Flack. Are you Thomas Novak?" Danny asked as both him and Flack showed the man their badges.

"Yes I'm Thomas, what's this about?"

"Mr. Novak, we're here to bring you in. You're the main suspect in a double homicide." Flack answered the mans question. Thomas's eyes went wide then ran the other way into the house. Don and Danny went bolting into the house after him. Thomas knocked over a table behind him, trying to shake Danny and Flack off of his tail. They both easily vaulted over the table then they continued to chase after him. Thomas led them through the halls as they slowly were catching up to him. In the kitchen, Danny lunged for his legs. Danny caught his left leg and took him down on the kitchen tile. Once they were both on the ground, Thomas tried to get up off the floor, but Danny climbed on top of him in order to keep him to the ground.

"Why you running Thomas, got something to hide?" Don asked as Danny put handcuffs on Thomas.

"I don't have anything to hide." Thomas protested as Don and Danny both dragged him up off the floor.

"We'll be the judge of that." Don said to Thomas as they led him back through the house and to the squad car out front.

Don was sitting in interrogation with Thomas. Don tapped his fingers against the table as Thomas scowled at him. Flack got up from the metal table they both are sitting at and starting to walk in circles around the table.

"Thomas, why don't you come clean already. You'll make my job a lot easier if you just admit that you murdered those two kids." Don tried to persuade Thomas to talk.

"Why fess up to something when I didn't do what you said I did?" Thomas shot back at Flack.

All Don did was shake his head.

"Ok then, let me tell you what you did." He said to Thomas as he stopped circling the table and sat back down.

"You're in central park with..." Don paused to pull a picture of the murder weapon; a 6 inch kitchen knife out of a file and pushed it in front of Thomas. "this is your pocket. You made your way to the south side of the park, and that's when you saw the kids. As they were busy paying attention to each other, you tip toed up behind the guy first and slit his throat. That's when the girl screamed and you moved onto her. You took a different tactic to her though." Flack now pulled out a picture of a white rag and put it in front of Thomas.

"You gagged her so no one could hear her. Then you plunged the knife into her, 3 times. After striking her the third time, you left the knife in her chest not even bothering to take it out." Don stood up from the table, bracing his hands on it.

"I've told you this already and I'm going to say it again, I didn't kill those kids." Thomas stood his ground.

"We have a little something called your DNA on the handle of the knife and the rag that was still stuffed in her mouth when we found her! What we don't have though is why the hell you killed two kids." Flack focused his eyes on Thomas. Don watched as he saw his facial expression change completely. His hands starting shaking slightly.

"I couldn't stand it; the way they were looking at each other. Why they got to be happy while I didn't. I deserved it more than they did. They shouldn't have paraded their happiness in the park, they got what they deserved." Thomas confessed. Flack got a smile on his face as he took his hands off the table.

"Well now you get to reflect on the happiness you can't have, while in jail." Flack walked away from the table and towards the door on the other side of the room. He opened the door and walked out. Standing behind the one way glass was Danny. When Don reaches Danny, he gives him a high-five. Together these two, were a Dynamic Duo.


End file.
